Lifetaker
Lifetaker is so intelligent, handsome, and just generally awesome, that a webpage alone simply cannot document or explain him. "Lifetaker! Get away from that! Stop saying stuff about yourself! That is not what a character page is for!" And Lifetaker, being the lethal master assassin he was, would have to kill anyone that dared tried to share information about him. "..." .*Grins.* "Fine. If you want to know more about him, you are going to have to keep up with him in RP." This mythical NightWing prince of legend was a rare sight indeed. And very few are blessed enough to gloat about seeing him and surviving. "..." And then, Aiden1200 here- "Stop saying stuff about me!" Oh fine crybaby. Don't break your screen with my beautiful face now. Very few items have the ability to withstand such a magnitude of amazingness. Iristaker2.png|Creepy stalker!!! Lifetaker is too lethal to be creeped upon! Lifetaker 1.png|Lifetaker - By Snowblossom NightWingBase.png|You used this as a ref for me!? "There were no other NightWing refs...." But I am much handsomer than your typical NightWing! "...Deal with it." Well okay, someone begged me to put down my color scheme. Though it is impossible to relay my awesomeness with mere words, I shall see what I can do.... Assassins are not born like normal dragons, they are bred, like machines engineered to be the best killers they can be. One of our best traits, is that we can be nearly invisible when we given the proper shadows. The darker the scales the better the chances you will not be detected. Therefore, my primary scales are a dark ebony. Perhaps one of my weaknesses though is that my chest and belly scales, are a dark purple, meaning that I usually have to worry about hiding my underside when I'm trying to wait. Purple on black, does indeed stand out. You would be amazed what color differences are detectable when someone is paying attention. Good luck seeing the purple scales though though. A dragons lower side is one of their weak points, by the time you are close enough to notice that the AWESOME FREAKING NINJA DRAGON OF DEATH actually has purple scales instead of being all black, you will be dead. I should also note, that I am rather strong and lean. I don't mean to gloat (I never gloat, just point out how awesome I am to others who would enjoy basking in my amazingness), but having you tail whipped into being a death machine for their entire life tends to make them rather strong and fast. I'm not nearly as big as some MudWings nor some of those nasty buff.... things of flesh that spend their entire lives working to make themselves bulkier and lumpier, but I'm still strong. Fast... and strong.... While still being small enough and flexible enough to tie my enemy's tails around their necks before they know what happens. Strength isn't about muscles after all, it's about knowing your body, training and mentality. Any assassin can tell you that. And I know I am awesome, so that gives me the strength to kick some serious booty. There are quite a few scares along my body from when my amazingness falters for a moment in my quest to kick butt and take names, but I prefer to think of those as trophy's I've taken from the lives I've claimed. So all in all, I'm a brilliant and gorgeous creature. Lean, strong, and scarred. Black primary scales, a dark shade of purple underscales. (Ugh fine I'll do it....) Relationship I have no friends. I have no family. I have kill, relentlessly. I have killed ANYONE and EVERYONE that has ever tried getting close to me. One cannot afford any pity in my world. Or love. Or these... 'relationships.' Or so I thought.... Then came an exception.... This is one of the few times I will ever talk good about anyone other than myself. The reason is, she deserves it. She's proven she is a strong dragoness and can put up with me. For that, Lightspeed is one of the only dragons I have ever considered a friend, and is the only other dragon in my life that I would personally kill, live, and die for without hesitation.... Not even the NightWings could tame me.... But she has.... She proved me wrong.... No one has ever done that before.... And I will say that she is the only dragon in my life that means anything to me.... After a brief pause, he clears his throat and shakes his head, dropping the gooeyness and replacing it with his usual cocky grin. Hehe, after all, who could resist me right? Can't blame her for loving me so much. Geesh though.... I know that she knows I am so awesome and always right and the best dragon that she has ever laid eyes on, but it would do to give me some room.... His cocky grin leaves him and he looks a bit worried.... Er, I didn't mean that.... Seriously, please don't ever leave me.... He grins and winks. Or I might have to kill you.... Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters